How Raven Relaxes
by dark-enedties
Summary: Raven can't sleep and tries something other than meditation to relax...namely Erotic Fanfiction. Involves the mentions of slash pairings that don't appeal to all! Rated for a Reason!


This is my first and likely only attempt at writing smut! Please be honest and constructive when writing your comments.

After tossing and turning for the fifth night in a row Raven was fed up and decided to turn to a slightly unorthodox method for relaxing.

With a small mental focus on the laptop it came soaring to her and soon Raven was glowing with the light from her favorite erotic story site.

Now the teen titans weren't really teens any longer, and the city seemed to have caught on to their maturity. Well at least some of their more lewd fanbase, and thus the Teen Titans Erotica website was born.

Raven strolled through the categories looking for her fantasy of the evening… Robin and Cyborg, no that was was too complex… Starfire and Jinx, original but there never seemed to be enough detail…

Every category was full of stories submitted by authors looking to present their own ideas of what happened behind the closed doors of Titans Tower. Some were completely laughable but others were so well written that she had a hard time looking at her team mates the next morning, especially after reading a that story included Beast Boy and Raven when beast boy was transformed into an octopus. Seriously that fan writer deserved an award.

With a hum of amusement Raven got to her category of choice, Raven and Slade and selected her story of the evening.

 _With Raven the solution to Trigons power Slade knew that he himself would be thrown away after his task of delivering the key was complete. His gaze slowly took her in, a torn leotard and dirty knees. His world was about to be brought to a end by a girl who didn't even know her own strength and Slade knew that he could over power her in a way she was unfamiliar with._

 _"_ _You know your just going to be wasted once my father comes for me." Raven spoke with a look of disgust and contempt._

 _Rage inside of Slade boiled, he knew that she was right of course, but he was going to enjoy his life one more time. Before Raven could open her mouth again he put a hand on her bare shoulder and leaned in._

 _"_ _Don't you say another word you demon slut."_

 _Raven gasped but stayed quiet, her breathing harsh as she looked up at his emotionless mask. There was nothing different about his decor except she could feel his hand gripping her tightly. There was a tense silence as Slade waited for her to move._

 _Raven looked back up and her glassy stare was all he could take, he picked her up and pressed her against the cave wall. Raven cried out in pain as her back hit the rocks but that was nothing compared to the embarrassment she felt as her leotard was ripped from her and her hands were bound together by one of Slade's above her head._

 _There was no time for thoughts, no way to escape as her mind raced. But everything became still as Slade leaned in to wiser, "I might be dying soon but I'm going to get my fun in."_

A sound made Raven look up from her computer and pause from her reading but after a few beats of waiting no more sounds came from the hallway and Raven eagerly went back to her erotica.

 _"_ _What no." Ravens protests started coming as she watched fearfully as Slade took his free hand and ran it down her trembling body, he brushed over her perky nipple and without meaning to Raven moaned sinfully._

 _At this Slade did it again, watching as Raven bit her lip to stifle another moan. "Ah it looks like our little hero is sensitive. How amusing."_

 _Slade took his gloved hand and ran his thumb over Ravens perky nipple switching between a slow brush to a gentle squeeze. Within moments Raven was panting and flushed with arousal. The masked assassin smirked in satisfaction and traced his finger down to her young slit and watched with wonder as her legs seemed to obey and open wider for him._

 _"_ _Why aren't we eager" Slade murmured to himself while pressing one finger into the folds of her young pussy to reveal that Raven was wet with arousal. Without hesitation he turned her around to face the wall while he pulled out his painfully hard cock before pressing into Raven's wanting cunt._

 _At this moment Raven gasped with pleasure and pain as the unfamiliar sensation of a penis was inside of her. However, Slade never let her get used to himself and started thrusting roughly while Raven could only press against the wall feeling the rocks push into her skin as she is fucked by her enemy._

Her leotard is still on but Raven is suddenly overly aware of her hard nipples being stimulated by the fabric while her arousal has pretty much required laundry for tomorrow. Setting the laptop aside, Raven began to strip from her uniform and tosses it to the ground to be dealt with in the morning. With her breasts free she playfully tugs at her nipples reveling in the sensation.

Her other hand slowly traces a line down her body, like how Slade did it in the story, stopping to press in to her soaken wet pussy. Now Raven was no stranger to sex like in the erotica, but tonight she forgo every toy she owned instead using her own hands to make herself cum.

With her fingers wet from her own fluids she runs two fingers up her swollen clitoris making sure to drag a nail over the tender skin to heighten her excitement. Moaning, she finds a strong rhythm rubbing her clit slow enough to prolong the inevitable but fast enough to make her breathing quick and strained.

Her mind starts to fantasize about the story. Instead of instantly fucking her Slade should have made Raven drop to her knees to suck him off, guiding her to take his cock into her throat and when she wasn't taking it deep enough forcing her to choke on himself all while looking at her teary face.

Raven moaned at the thought of it, rubbing faster and pulling on her nipples harder as she imagined herself sucking his cock and being face fucked by a man she loathed. It only took a few more moments of this before she was seeing stars and cumming down her leg.

A slightly load moan escaped her causing her head to snap back from the clouds. Quickly she threw the covers over her before Robin's head peeked in to check on her.

"Rae? You okay" He whispers into the silence.

Raven decides to say nothing, simply focuses on calming her breathing, and counts the seconds before he leaves.

It's not long after, that Raven is asleep in her bed with the laptop back in it's place. The only thing amiss is her naked figure and some slightly damp sheets.

The End


End file.
